Somebody Else (rewrite)
by RagChinaDoll
Summary: A small scale crime scene turns into a large scale hunt for a serial killer, and one of their own is in the middle of the firing line. The past is re-lived as the killer proceeds to finish what he started. Will Ryan survive his past or will he become somebody else before he can.


**Title: Somebody Else**

**Rating:** T, but the way this is going it may become an M ratting but I'll try to keep it as T as possible.

**Summary:** A small scale crime scene turns into a large scale hunt for a serial killer, and one of their own is in the middle of the firing line. The past is re-lived as the killer proceeds to finish what he started. Will Ryan survive his past or will he become somebody else before he can.

**Warnings:** not many. Few spoilers for episodes in season three. Kinda character death.

**A/N:** Re-Write. It seems I'm doing this a lot. I have been reading over old reviews and what this story used to look like and released it wasn't what I wanted it to be. So I'm rewriting it. I hope it is better than before.

**-Chapter One-**

Horatio noticed, as he walked towards the crime scene on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, something that left him feeling perplexed. Even though the sun was high in the sky and there was hardly a cloud to be seen, he noticed a chill in the air. Ordinarily said chill would not concern him but combined with the changes he had been witnessing, and undertaking, it was something that he would rather be without.

The crime scene was located in a deserted part of the everglades were once a community of factories proudly produced all kinds of family products, ovens and sinks for the kitchen of the home, clothing and shoes for the occupant, and paint for the walls of their household choice. The factories had all been closed down after the discovery of various harmful chemical being used in the products. Since then they had been left to become rotted and used by gangs for the production of drugs and other dangerous deeds.

The one that he had just stepped foot into happened to be the only one unconnected to any recent crime, 'Ma and Pa's Family Furniture'. The doors had been closed on production in the middle of a Thursday morning, the craftsmen had been sent home with a weeks' worth of pay, and the titled 'Ma and Pa' owners were never heard of again. It was also the smallest of the three, a ground floor for the workers with three small shed like rooms labelled as 'Head Office', 'Workers Quarters', and 'Kitchen'.

Approaching his team, his scientific mind began to process not only the crime but his team itself. Alexx was at the body's side, checking liver temp and cause of death. Eric was standing above her taking pictures of the body and the area around it. Calleigh was bagging evidence on the ground not far away from them. And Ryan was isolated near the broken window dusting the metal window ledge for finger prints.

He knew the effect of losing Speedle had had on the team, he also knew of the automatic disliking the majority of the team had felt about his replacement, Mister Wolfe. He couldn't help but admire the fact the young man had not complained about the mistreatment he had received.

"Horatio," Tripp said as both a greeting and a way to get the detective's attention, "Two teenagers decided it would be romantic to break into the building to do who knows what, they didn't find what they thought they would, instead all they found was a body and being respectable young criminals they called it in. The little lovebirds haven't gotten over the shock of it all. I don't know if I should be yelling at them or offering tea, I don't know what the youth of tod-"

"Detective Tripp," a young uniform said stepping over to the two, "You're needed outside."

Excusing himself, Frank followed the uniform out of the building.

"Alexx," Horatio said as both a greeting and an encouragement for the pathologist to inform him of her finding. Looking from the medical examiner to the body of the boy, he felt his heart quietly crying over the brutality before him.

The body looked no older than thirty, sandy long hair crusted in blood, and his skin was as pale as the floor he lay on. He lay in the middle of the room head turned to the window eyes opened as if watching the scene being processed.

"John Doe, late twenties to early thirties, he hasn't been dead for more than a few hours. Poor baby was put through the ringer Horatio. Sighs of numerous beatings, some wounds are in various stages of healing, but baby fought back, got defensive wounds and possible nail scrapings. I can't tell what the cause of death was, between the beating, the stab wounds, and the gunshot wounds it could have been anything." Alexx looked into the eyes at her knees, "Who did this to you sweetie?"

Horatio looked at the women feeling the same mix of emotions as she was. As he looked closer at the deceased he saw something formed in burst vessels on the boy's neck, "Alexx, could you turn the body for me."

"Sure thing," she said as she placed two hands on the body's shoulders slowly turning him till he lay completely on his side.

"You see something H?" Eric asked stopping what he was doing to look at his boss.

Horatio looked closely at the bruise on the bodies neck, "Are those numbers?" he asked.

Picking up her torch, she shined the light over the concerned area. "You're right Horatio, looks like he was branded."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tripp walked back into the room, "You guys might want to come see this." He said waving his hand for Horatio to follow.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Do you think there could be others?" Eric asked, eyes enchanted by the figure outlined in the dirt.

While walking the perimeter of the building, one of Frank's officers tripped over what he suspected to be a piece of wood sticking out of the ground. Being a curious person by nature, the officer used his fingertips to push aside the dirt surrounding the wood. To his surprise the wood wasn't wood but a hand from a decomposed body.

"I'm no scientist, but I think there could be a few more bodies here," Frank said pointing to the dark patches of earth close to the one he and the CSI team stood over. He looked over at the two officers standing with their backs flat against the buildings wall, "Doyle's the one who found it, said it looked like a twig, he started digging it up when he couldn't pull it out. After a while he found the hand, kept on digging while Mathews' ran in to get me."

"I'll go get the digging equipment," Ryan told the others turning around and heading towards the SUVs at the front of the building.

"Do you think they could have been buried before the building was deserted?" Calleigh asked looking from the remains to the building.

"Not unless it travelled to the future," Eric said the others looking at him puzzled. "Those shoes only came out last year."

"I do hope your remembering these bones used to be a human being," Alexx stated not posing the question as one to be answered. Kneeling down beside the bones, pulling on a new pair of gloves as she did so, she placed her kit on the ground beside her and retrieved a two inch paint brush. Slowly and softly she brushed away the dried dirt from the bones.

"Alexx there appears to be something in his hand." Horatio said pointing to the skeletons balled up hand.

Alexx looked at the revealed curled finger bones. With three swipes of the brush enough dirt was removed to expose a black leather bond wallet. Eric kneeled beside her to snap a photo of the discovery in order for Alexx to remove it from the fingers. Opening the wallet two objects fell to the ground near Alexx legs. One was gold plated and heavy the other was a card. The card landed face down while the golden object faced up so the heavens could see.

"S.O.B killed a cop!" Frank spat, hands on his waist as he glared at the policeman's shield.

Eric, still kneeling, picking up both the badge and the shield he placed the two in evidence bags then wrote on the cover of the bag. Before placing both the bags in his kit he noticed the name on the card.

"Guys!" he sounded alarmed, "It's…" Eric's words were cut short when the echoing sounds of gunshots rang from the walls. First there was one loud and close followed by two more.

Automatically the three CSI's and the detective pulled their guns from their holsters and aimed them at the source of the sound. When they realised that no more shots had been fired since the first. Using the wall as a cover they made their way to where they thought the shots had been fired, the front of the factory.

Frank looked around the area trying to make out all of the uniform, CSI's, and other people he had seen before the shots. Only one person was missing. He was about to mention his worries when the radio on his belt crackled.

"_Officer down, I repeat Officer down, I need a EMS to my location. Officer Wolfe has been shot, Ryan's been hit."_

**To Be Continued…**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be posted. As like with the majority of my rewrites there not my main writing focus but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you readers stew for years(sorry about that). I'll try and get them written and finished before I hit a hundred. **

**Please review, they help.**


End file.
